1. Field
Embodiments relate to a polycarbonate resin composition for a flame retardant film, a flame retardant film including the resin composition, and a method for producing the flame retardant film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polycarbonate resins are thermoplastic resins that possess higher transparency and better characteristics in terms of mechanical properties and heat resistance than other polymeric resins. Films based on polycarbonate resins are easy to produce and mold. Due to these advantages, polycarbonate resin films are widely used at present in various industrial fields.